My Naruto Love Adventure
by MCMXCV
Summary: Jenamaru moves to the Hidden Leaf to start school when he finds unsuspected loved at both sights? Read and find out what happens! I DONT OWN NARUTO, A LOT OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS ARE FROM THE ANIME NARUTO WITH SOME EXCEPTIONS TO THE CHARACTERS I CREATED.
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own Naruto.**

**New School, New Friends**

This is my third time moving... I'm really getting tired of it. My original school was in The Village Hidden In The Snow, but then I moved to The Village Hidden In The Rain, and now I'm here in the Leaf Village.

My name is Jenamaru, Ryuuda. I've never really gotten along with anyone because they find me a threat during our Jutsu practices in class. My parents left me since I was nine and I hadn't seen them since.

* * *

I looked in the mirror. Today was my first day in the Leaf Academy for high ranked Shinobi. I put on my plain white tee, my army-camouflage cargo pants and I tied my black bandanna around my forehead, allowing my black spiky hair to be seen. On both of my arms and back, I had tattoos of a dragon that were resting on my caramel skin. I took one last look in the mirror before heading to class as I stared at my glowing grey eyes in the mirror.

I ran out the one bedroom apartment complex that didn't look like anyone should be living there. I made my way to the bus station and waiting for the eight-fifteen. I sat on the bench as I saw four boys walk onto the platform also waiting for the same bus. The one boy with Blonde hair and ocean blue eyes was smiling and laughing with the other slim, toned brunette boy that had two red tattoos on his face that resembled fangs. There was a red-head that had a tattoo that said "Love" in Japanese on his black-outlined eye. He was almost pale in colour but he seemed strong. The last boy was very tall and slim, when he twisted to crack his back I could see the impression of his abs on his slim-fit t-shirt. He had bright brown eyes and black hair tied in a pony-tail... his skin colour was lighter then mine... it was very smooth and before my drool could hit the floor the bus pulled up.

I quickly got off my arse and ran to the bus and got on. The four boys were sitting close to eachother so I went to the opposite end of the bus to avoid eye contact with a certain someone that almost made me drool in public. All I know is that I never felt this way before. I never thought of anyone like that before. After a short while of deliberating with myself the bus had stopped right infront of the Leaf Academy. When I got off I noticed that all the boys had got off too. I was in shock when I realized we would be going to the same school which meant I probably would be seeing my crush a lot through the hallways or even in class!

I made my way through the front door and stopped at the information desk which told you which class you would be going into. The mid-age black haired nurse look-a-like showed me to my classroom. As soon as I walked in, I noticed the four boys I had seen on the bus were sitting in this class. I wanted to just walk out right then and there but I couldn't leave a third school... my officer warned me that this was my last chance. I walked in and sat in the front desk which I really didn't want to, but if it meant not drooling over my crush then it was fine by me. Then our teacher walked in. He was average height for a 30 something year-old but he looked young. He covered one eye with his headband and he had wolf-greyish hair that flowed very nicely to the side. He introduced himself as Kakashi-Sensei.

He took out the attendance and said, "Good morning class, I'm your teacher and take a look around cause you will be practicing and going on missions with these people in your classroom. So without further adieu let me do the attendance." He then began calling out the names of all the students: Shino, Gaara, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Neji, TenTen, Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru... and the list went on.

When he called out the name "Shikamaru" the boy I idolized raised his hand... "So his name is Shikamaru" I said to myself. Just then the sliding door opened and another really good-looking boy popped in. His hair was dark blue, and his eyes were a beautiful cold black. He was almost pale as that red-head.. Gaara.

"Sasuke, I'm so glad you could join us. Take a seat." Kakashi said as he gestured to the seat next to me. The beautiful boy sat right next to me.. he was so close I could feel his warmth surround my cold aura.

"Since everybody knows everyone expect for the new boy Jenamaru, how about you show us a little bit of your jutsu?" Kakashi questioned.

"Sure." I said, as calmly as I could possibly could say it.

I got up infront of the whole class and stood there and said, "My name is Jenamaru, Ryuuda. I am originally from the Village Hidden in the Snow." I began to wield my familiar hand-signs as I said, "Ice-Claw Jutsu"

Ice had formed on my hand like a dragon's claw. razor sharp, but beautiful in the light as it glistened from it.

Everyone looked in awe and clapped and then Kakashi-sensei said, "You're the Ice-Dragon of the Snow Village aren't you?"

I looked at him in a awkward head-tilt because I had no idea what he was talking about, "I'm sorry, what's the Ice-Dragon?"

he brushed it off and said, "Well that's it for today, tomorrow will be a normal day so you don't leave until 12 o'clock if chose the 2-credit course, or 3 o'clock if you chose the 4-credit course."

We all left the classroom as I made my way to the bus station and waited for the ten-fifteen. The four boys had gained another member, it was Sasuke. Just then Naruto came up to me and said, "He can you teach me that cool claw thing you did in class today?" I laughed as I said, "Sorry but not just anyone could do it, I'm the only one in my whole entire village that can master it." He frowned as I then said, "But we can train together whenever you want to."

His eyes blew-up as he smile and said, "Come let me introduce you to my friends... here's Kiba the loud mouth, Gaara the quiet one until provoked, Sasuke the too cool for everyone and Shikamaru the genius." They all smiled except for Sasuke, he gave me the death stare as Naruto hit him on the back of his head and said, "Be nice."

I didn't need to cause any trouble because I couldn't afford to so I just walked away and sat back down on the bench and waited for the bus. Sasuke looked a bit sorry so he made his was next to me on the bench and said, "Sorry... I don't say that a lot, well actually I never say it."

"If you never say it, why are you telling me sorry then?" I questioned.

He responded, "I really don't know, maybe I feel like you're different from the others, and I felt obligated to apologize, okay!?"

I was a bit shocked because he kinda lost his "cool" for a second as I smiled and before I could say it, the bus came. He grabbed my arm and pulled me on the bus. "So, Jenamaru which stop do you come off at?"

"I come off at Melenium." I said. "We all do too! Lets walk together" said an excited Naruto and Kiba. Sasuke gave off a little smirk as he said, "It's fine, I'll walk him home."

I couldn't believe my ears, did Sasuke just say he was going to walk him home?! They all quieted down as the bus stopped at Melenium station. Sasuke and I walked North from the bus station as the rest of the gang walked South. Within five minutes of walking we reached my ugly-homeless looking apartment complex. Sasuke's mouth dropped as I felt really embarrassed. He turned to me and said, "You live here? This place is really bad... you should move." He said in a concern tone of voice.

"I would move if I had the money, but I don't I just have what my parents left me and if I don't stay on budget I could be homeless soon.."

He took out his cellphone and dialed up a number and started talking. After about 10 minutes of him talking he said, "Get your things, you're coming to live with me."

My eyes widened as I couldn't believe what just came out of his mouth. "Are you sure, Sasuke?" I questioned.

"I'm positive, and don't worry about anything, my family is very wealthy, you'll be taken care of, I wouldn't let anything happen to you"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Follow | Favourite | Review


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**To Move Or Not To Move, That Is The Question**

"Did you hear, that new boy Jenamaru moved into Sasuke's house... he probably wants to rob him of all his money.."

"What does Sasuke even see in that boy, he ties his head like he thinks he is the shit..."

"Why does he have so many tattoos of dragons, he must be obsessed with them as he is with Sasuke..."

"Sasuke could do so much better..."

"I bet Sasuke is just letting him live with him so he can fuck him whenever he gets horny, yeah that must be it, Sasuke is way too popular for that ice-guy... Jena-something..."

I could hear everyone. They weren't speaking softly.. they wanted me to hear.. they wanted me to feel like trash. Well then again, looked where I lived... I probably am trash. Sasuke didn't come to school today, he was moving all my stuff with his older brother Itachi. They both were so nice to me and told me not to worry about anything. Sasuke told me to go to school because he'll take care of everything.

"Good morning class!" Kakashi-Sensei said as he walked in. "Hmm, has anyone seen Sasuke lately, he was late yesterday and he promised not to be late for today."

The blonde girl then shouted, "He's probably moving that low-lifes stuff into his house, that new kid is trying to use him for his money."

My eyes turned for grey to pitch-white as the ground beneath my feet froze and it started freezing the entire room until it felt like we were stuck in a ice-box.

Kakashi-Sensei teleported next to me and held one arm on my shoulder to calm me down but my body had reached -100 degrees and as soon as he touched me his finger tips immediately got frostbite. As soon as I realized my anger went to an extreme I calmed down and the ice vaporized back into the atmosphere, and the illusion of frostbite had warn off on Kakashi-Sensei.

Everyone looked at me in fear except for the four boys... Kiba, Naruto, Gaara and Shikamaru. I started to tremble in fear cause of what I had just done or what i could have done. Then Shikamaru got up lifted me and took me outside for some fresh air. He held me in a bride-ready-for-her-honey-moon style. He carried me to the roof-top and sat me down.

"You okay? You have some strong Genjutsu, you know that right?!" He smiled. I just stared at his smile... it was so perfect, he looked so perfect.. not perfect as in flawless but he seemed just perfect for me.

"Uhm, Jenamaru? You there? Didn't you hear me? Why are you staring at me like that?" He said anxiously, but I had no response. What was I supposed to say anyways? 'Oh I was just staring at your smile cause I have a major crush on you even though I agreed to move in with Sasuke... oh yeah that would have sounded to nice' I said to myself.

He then got up and lifted me up again in the same way but this time he sat down and rested my head right onto his leg. He was now looking down on me as I was looking up towards him.. he leaned in and then our lips touched. We both released and looked at eachother as I said, "I'm so sorry!"

He looked at me and said, "Well if you're sorry, could you be 'sorry' again?" as he smirked and leaned in to kiss me again but this time he slid his tongue in and our tongues danced and intertwined as he swapped saliva with eachother... I didn't want to stop, I wanted to lay my head on his thigh and just kiss him. Just then the door to the roof-top swung open and a exhausted out-of-breath Sasuke stood looking at what was happening between myself and Shikamaru. I immediately felt so much guilt because Sasuke was helping me in my time of need.

Sasuke's tone wasn't like yesterdays when he opened his mouth, it was cold and harsh, "Jena-maru... your things are in my house and you're welcome to stay there until you are ready to go off on your own." He then put his hand in his pocket and pulled out about $1000.00 and put it in my hand and said, "You know how I said don't worry about anything? Well I think you should be worried now cause you just broke the most popular guys heart in this school... I wonder how these kids will take it when they find out." He walked away as tears filled up in my eyes because I didn't know what to do.

Shikamaru looked my in my eyes as he pulled my to sit-up right, he then said as he wiped my tears, "Listen to me Jenamaru, no one will say or do anything as long as I'm in the same class as you." I smiled as I said, "You know, I didn't want any kind of drama in this school, but look what I got myself into, no matter what I do, everyone will still hate me."

"That isn't true. Why do you put down yourself so much Jenamaru?"

"Because if I was a good person, I wouldn't hurt the people I care about" I ran off down the stairs back into the classroom, tears filled in my eyes, to grab my bag as I saw that Sasuke was in there... we stared eachother in the eyes for a quick second which felt like an eternity and I ran out the class room not knowing where I was going to go.

I sat on the bus station bench and started crying even more when I man walked up to me and said, "What's wrong, shouldn't you be in school right now?" I ignored him and held my face in my palms. Just then I felt a hard hit on the back of my head.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Follow | Favourite | Review | Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Bottled Up & Beat Down**

My head ached really badly. I was disorientated and dizzy, I had no idea where I was or who I was with. I was on something soft... I was comfortable. When my sleep-awoken eyes finally focused properly for me to see I saw what seemed to be a young man just watching me... admiring me. He was a beautiful shade of pink with combed back natural white hair... his abs were showing and then it all clicked into my head.. (which was hurting like a motherfucker right now)

* * *

"Sasuke, do you mind giving Jenamaru his phone, looked he dropped it on the floor when he ran out." Kakashi ordered.

"Ok Sensei." Sasuke retorted not wanting to disobey the Sensei.

Sasuke ran out quickly straight to the train station. When he didn't see me, he looked at the bus schedule to see when the last bus came in, but the times didn't match up because the last train left 30 minutes ago...

"Jenamaru didn't leave 30 min ago... something is wrong, something isn't right."

Then Sasuke noticed my backpack was tussled on the bench and there was a trail of blood on the ground leading to the parking lot.

* * *

"You're so beautiful, and your tattoos are so delightful." The stranger said as he licked my arm where the dragons were imprinted on my skin. I could see his long tongue and a stream of saliva following it when it left my caramel skin.

"Do you like it? Do you like it when I lick you?"

"Stop with your bullshit, what's your name you pervert?" I shouted as my eyes started to get watery.

"My name... my name is Hidan sweetheart and who really is the pervert, I like that tent you're pinching in your shorts" He then placed his long fingered hand on my groin as he caressed it and squeezed it gently. A weak moan escaped my mouth even when I didn't want him to know that it felt good... I didn't want him to overpower me.

"I would ask what your name is but I could care less, I only told you my name because you're going to need something to scream while I'm fucking the shit out of you." He started laughing hysterically as he undid my belt and my button and then my zipper. As he was doing this he was playing with my nipple. What he was doing didn't make me feel like it was rape because he wasn't aggressive, he was actually loving me, he wanted me to feel good, but I wanted no part of it.

"Please stop, pl-pl-please, I'm-I'm still a virgin, and my boyfriend hasn't had sex with me yet so please.." I tried lying so he would feel some sort of sympathy for me but that just made him more horny.

"So you're saying you have a tight asshole? Hmm that might be a problem because I have no lube.."

I started to tremble because I knew he was going to do what he wanted and I couldn't do anything to stop him... He proceeded to pull my boxers and cargo pants off and my limp dick was no visible for him. He pulled down his pants as he showed off his 8 inches of meat hanging from his toned body.

"You can't deny that you wouldn't want someone with my body and my dick not to fuck you right, sweetheart?"

"He was kind of right, I mean if I was going to be raped, I rather it be from someone sexy then a fat old pedophile.. right? I'm right, right?" I was questioning myself.. I don't know if it was the hit in the head or if I was messed up in the head but before I could think more he hoisted my legs in the air exposing my asshole and he dived face-first.

He nibbled and kissed and then used his long slick tongue to lick my hole, he then started fucking my hole with his tongue. With every inch of tongue that went in my whole body convulsed and I let out a loud moan in pleasure... in a sick way I wanted more. I wanted him to fuck me and leave alone forever... I decided I'll close my eyes and picture Shikamaru... I'll picture that he's pleasing me... tears started rushing down my face as I reminisced Sasuke and Shikamaru telling me they'd take care of me and nothing will happen to me..

"Sweetheart, you were moaning a second ago, what's with the tears, can't wait for the cock? You want this cock don't you? You're a little slut aren't you, you can't wait to be filled with my cum." Hidan positioned me for him to enter easily. My legs on his shoulders and he kissed them as his cock-head touched the entrance to my whole. With one big push his cock forced itself in me and it wasn't pleasure anymore, it was mere pain... I began screaming!

"STOP, Hidan It hurts..." I felt a warm liquid drip from my ass, as Hidan looked down took his finger swiped up a little of the substance and licked it off... It was blood... It was my blood, he made me bleed, he didn't want to please me, he wanted to hurt me, I didn't want him to fuck me, I wanted him to leave me alone... more tears came rushing from my face as I screamed and all I heard was a BANG!

I felt Hidan exit my entrance and I looked up and I saw Sasuke... All I said was, "He made me bleed, I thought you said you wont let nothing happen to me?"

Sasuke made a fist and started pounding on Hidan's face. He got 5 straight face shots knocking him out cold. Sasuke came up to me, my nude body fully viewable from his 'seat'.. I tried closing my legs but it hurt, my body hurt...

"D-don't worry, I'm-I'm here okay, I'll carry you to a hospital, everything will be okay, I promise."

I then replied in pain and puffed eyes from crying so much, "Please don't make promises that you can't keep..."

**TO BE CONTINUED **

Follow | Favourite | Review | Thanks for reading


	4. Chapter 4

**I DONT OWN NARUTO**

**Promises Are Meant To Be Broken**

My puffed eyes spread wide open as I started to regain consciousness. My blurry vision managed to see someone sitting by my headside and with a weak tone I said, "Sasuke?" as I smiled.

"Sorry to disappoint you Jenamaru. Sasuke left as soon as he dropped you off, so you'll have to just deal with me, Shikamaru." He gave that same smirk like when he first leaned in and kissed me as my eyes finally adjusted to waking up and everything was clear again.

In my head I was thinking, "See I told you not to make promises that you can't keep... less then what and you already broken that promise that you would be by my side."

"Jenamaru!" I jumped realizing Shikamaru looked a little bit annoyed. "Do you want me to call the nurse back, you still look dazed and confused?"

"It's fine Shika, I was just thinking about stuff is all..."

He made his was from standing next to the hospital bed to sitting right up next to me and he took my right hand and held it vigorously but he was being as gentle as he could be. He pulled my hand up to his lips as he gave a gentle peck and said, "You know, you had me so worried when I saw you on the news... not only me, everyone... even all the kids that were making rumors about you, I even punched a couple of them out, the guys of course, but nonetheless they were crying for you, even if it was guilt, they are very sorry, I'm sorry..."

"What do you mean you're sorry? What could you possible be sorry for?"

He leaned in still holding my hand, but this time next to his heart, and we kissed. No tongue... it was different but passionate, it was a good different as I felt his lips and his heartbeat... even his heartbeat was steady and masculine like Shika... I mean maybe it's just me crushing on him so everything he does or doesn't do makes me more attracted to him but either way I'm glad he's here with me.

"Uhm Shika? Could you be sorry again?" I gave off a chuckle as he smirked reminiscing about our first kiss on the roof-top when he used that line on me... I guess you can say that was 'our' line.

He leaned in again and this time when our lips touched he couldn't control himself and he slid a bit of tongue in, but I didn't mind, as long as he was with me, this moment was the greatest.

"Ehem, sorry to interrupt the love-fest, but Jenamaru you have passed the testing results which means you can be dispatched." The lovely yet funny nurse said bluntly. It looked like Shikamaru was more happy about me leaving the hospital than myself due to him jumping up and lifting in that same bridal position and carrying me through the entire hospital. I didn't mind though, I was gaining a lot of attention as I looked as his lighter then caramel kissed skin, his sturdy arms, his bright brown eyes, and his pink lustful lips... for some reason in my gut, I was really glad Shikamaru had came to the hospital for me. We finally got to the basement as a bunch of news reporters came rushing out of God knows where!

"Jenamaru, can you please tell us what happened?"

"Is it true that Sasuke Uchiha saved your life?"

"If you and Sasuke are romantically involved why is Shikamaru Nara carrying you home?"

"Is it true that you're the most popular student attending the Leaf Academy, everyone is mourning for you even though you're still alive, they can't wait to see you?"

"What was the perpetrators name?"

An annoyed Shikamaru looked very scary, but still sexy, his deep serious voice broke the restless noise coming from the reporters mouth as he said, "Have any of you shame? Jenamaru just came from the hospital due to a traumatizing event and you're going to ask him some stupid irrelevant questions that is no ones business but his own and his lovers? How dare any of you, I'm only going to say this once, each and every single one of you need to leave my eyesight right at this instant, before each of you become another unsolved murder case."

All the reporters scrammed for their lives as Shikamaru was very well-known around the Leaf Village. Right next to his father, he was the smartest guy in the Leaf Village. I liked that about him, he seemed to have it all, brains and bronze. He smiled and opened the door of his car for me. I sat down and put my seatbelt on as he got in and did the same as he started the car.

"So I was thinking, do you want to come by me? I already informed my father and he was alright with it. I mean it's only if you want to anyways, but I rather my boyfriend stay with me then at Sasuke's..." He looked around in a sweet innocent way that reminded me of a child that wanted his way.

"Fine, I'll stay with you, but I need to let Sasuke now since all my stuff is by him.. and since when were you my boyfriend?" I said curiously wanting to see what he'd answer to my question.

"Since you were 'sorry' and I asked you to be 'sorry' again, and just to make it official..." he reached into his pocket and took out a gorgeous diamond ring. "It belonged to my mother, it was one of the last thing I have from her, but she said to give it to the first person I loved, and I think you fall under that category." He gestured for my hand but I was hesitant.

"Shika, if that's the last memory you have from your mom, I can't take that. I don't want to be that one person that's going to mess everything up and make you regret giving that ring to me." I wanted to take it right then and there but I knew deep down that I didn't ever want to hurt Shikamaru, and all I ever did in life was hurt the ones I loved.

"Please Jenamaru, even if it's a mistake, you'll be sorry won't you?" He looked at me straight into my grey eyes, but it seemed he was looking way more deeper then just my pupil colour.

"Of course I'd be sorry, why would you ask that?" I inquired like a inquisitive 2-year old.

"Because if you're sorry, I'd kiss you and ask you to be 'sorry' again." My eyes became filled with tears, not tears of despair or hurt, but these tears were of happiness. I reached out my hand as he then said, "Nope, I need your left hand, and your ring finger." He gave off a sly smile, as I clearly objected.

"I don't want it on just any finger Jenamaru, this is my promise towards you, I want you in my life." He seemed serious, serious like when he scared off those reporters.

"Shikamaru... I hate promises, do you want to know why? I hate them because promises are meant to be broken."

He looked shock at my words as he stumbled, "How is it that you have the smartest guy in the Leaf Village, feeling so dumb right now?"

He gave me that innocent but firm look and I said, "If I promise to take it, I'm not going to want to give it back, this symbolizes something to me Shikamaru. It symbolizes that I mean something to you, and I don't want it to be the only thing that is going to symbolize you wanting me in the future."

He then caught me off guard as he stated, "Why are you calling me by my whole entire name? You were calling me 'Shika' then all of a sudden you started saying 'Shikamaru'. Am I making you nervous? I didn't mean to if I did, I can drop the subject, we can forget about it..." Before he could ramble on about me not caring, I leaned in and kissed him saying, "Sorry, and no I'm not going to be 'sorry' again" as I chuckled.

"Fine, you don't have to be 'sorry' again, but will you take this ring?"

I stretched out my left hand and he put the ring inbetween my middle and pinky finger. He then kissed my hand and said, "I promise to be there for you no matter what, okay."

I smiled as inside I kept on thinking, 'Please, I hope promises are not meant to be broken' as he finally started to drove out of that hospital parking lot and made our way to his house.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Follow | Favourite | Review | Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**I DONT OWN NARUTO**

**Home Is Where The Hurt Is**

I started biting the inside of my lip as I started feeling the nerves. "What's the matter Jenamaru? Feeling nervous?" He then took my right hand and streamed his fingers through it and kissed it and said, "Don't worry about anything, I'll be next to you during the whole time, okay." I exhaled as I felt a bit relieved.

After driving a bit more we turned into the driveway that was blocked by a gate as Shikamaru clicked a button on his keys that made them start to open. They were really tall as I then noticed that his house was actually a humungous mansion! "I thought you said you lived in a house?!"

He giggled as he said, "It's a minor detail but they're the same thing babe." I rolled my eyes as he gave a sly smirk as we drove up the long roller-coaster of a drive-way. We finally met the top of the drive-way as we came to a complete stop and Shikamaru parked and opened his door and made his way towards my side and opened the door for me.

"You ready? Don't worry everything will be just fine." He reassured me one more time. "Okay, I hope so." I took a deep breath as I took the first step out the vehicle and closed the door and walked up to the massive door. Shikamaru knocked a rhythmic knock on the door and stepped back. The door soon was opened by Shikamaru's father, Shikaku.

"Oh, you must be Jenamaru, Shikamaru has informed me about your predicament, so you can stay here as long as you like." I thanked him cause of his generosity and scratched the back of my head as I said, "Thanks. Thank you very much."

All of a sudden I saw his face expression change as he yelled, "THEIF!"

I looked behind me thinking some intruder has followed us but I was then tackled from behind as he stated, "Shikamaru he stole your mothers ring, he stole it, he didn't even try to hide it, he showed it off in my face, I'll kill him."

Shikamaru jumped and pulled him off as he said, "Dad, I gave it to him, that's the ring mom told me to give to someone that I loved." Shikaku looked stunned as he looked at me and looked at his son. I took his attention back to me as he then said, "I dare you to take my son away from me, I'll kill you with my bare hands and further more you are not welcome on my property, you may leave my sight now."

Shikamaru didn't say a word, he didn't move or flinch, all he did was made his way towards me and calmly said, "I have to take that ring back."

I looked at him dead in his eyes as I started to cry and he said, "Stop crying, I can't love someone who isn't a virgin anyways, I would like my ring back." I swallowed my spit as it felt like a rock going down my throat... I took the diamond off of my hand and I handed it to him. I didn't say a word, this time I hadn't screwed up, for once it wasn't my fault.

"It isn't your fault, it isn't your fault..." was the only thing I kept on repeated in my head as I walked down the long drive-way towards the road. What was I going to do? Where was I going to go? I didn't know where I was... I know it's wrong but I just wished Sasuke was somewhere when I remembered I got my cellphone from him and he programed his cell number in it. I took it out and took a few minutes before calling so he wouldn't notice that I was crying.

"Hello?" I said nervously.

"Jenamaru? Are you okay? Do you want me to pick you up from the hospital?" He questioned.

"Uhm, I'm not exactly, I'm infront of the Shikamaru's mansion..." I gulped as I awaited his response.

"I'll be there in a minute, just stay tight and don't move an inch."

I wasn't thinking it was going to be that easy but I then said, "Okay, I'll just stay and wait here for you."

Less then 10 minutes went by as I saw a dark blue Mustang roaring down the road. It stopped right infront of me and he stretched over his seat to open the door on the other side as he said, "C'mon, let's go."

He immediately left no room for silence as he said, "What happened to lover-boy, he told me to get lost and he'll take care of you."

I broke down crying as I felt so stupid. "I hated you when he told me you weren't waiting for me in the hospital. When I first awoke I said your name, not his." His eyebrow arched as he said, "So I need to know something, right here and now, it's either a yes or a no, no ifs, ands, buts or maybes about it." I nodded showing him I agreed to his conditions.

"Do you love me?" His words word soft, I couldn't imagine such soft words escaping such a masculine, strong mans mouth. "To be perfectly honest Sasuke, I wish it was that easy for me just to tell you I love you but it isn't that easy. So for right now I can't tell you that I love you."

He smirked and said, "Okay, that's fair, but it's also only fair that I can do whatever I please because you told me that you don't love me, right?" I agreed because it was true, it wasn't like we were a couple or anything. Soon enough we made it to his palace of a house. My eyes widened as I remembered something, I reached into my pocket and handed him $1000.00 and said, "I'm not a prostitute, I don't need so much money like that."

He smiled, showing some teeth as he said, "You know you're cute right, but I never called or implied that you were a prostitute, I just felt like giving a 'friend' some money. Oh and while we're on the subject here's another $1000.00"

I rolled my eyes as we finally stopped and made our way to the palace. Sasuke knocked and his mother Mikoto answered the door. She was very beautiful but she looked very strong as well. "Well if it isn't Jenamaru, it's very nice to meet you, please come inside, let me show you to your room." She looked at the way I dressed and bluntly said, "Oh my God, We need to go shopping, unlike my boys, you look like you know how to dress properly!" Sasuke pouted at the comment but I felt really welcomed and loved, something I haven't felt in a while.

"Yes I would love that, I haven't been shopping in a very long time." I smiled as she took my hand and ran with me upstairs leaving Sasuke in the background.

"Looks like your mother has taken a liking to your new 'friend'." Fugaku said. Itachi pitched in and said, "Wait, Jenamaru is just your friend? Well I guess I can mess around with him then, he's super cute, and mom would actually like him as my boyfriend."

Sasuke turned around and gave Itachi the death stare as Itachi then smirked and said, "If you think your 'friend' is going to stay single for long, you're more delusional then I thought dear little brother. Someone of his looks can't stay single for too long, you should know that out of everybody." Itachi walked up to his room as Sasuke came looking for me and his mother.

"I can't believe we have so much in common, first I was kind of skeptic but now I know that I'll like you." Mikoto stated with a glowing smile. Just then Fugaku barged in and said, "Well I would also like to meet the beloved Jenamaru that has taken the heart of so many of my family members." I have to say, Sasuke's dad looked pretty scary but he was funny in his own unique way. They were very warming, I felt like I belonged there. "Well it's getting late I think we should leave Jenamaru alone and let him get settled as we get refreshed for tomorrow!" Fugaku suggested.

I gestured in a polite and thankful way as they made there way out the room but Sasuke stayed and said, "I need to have a serious conversation with you."

TO BE CONTINUED...

Follow | Favourite | Review | Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**I DONT OWN NARUTO**

**All Seriousness Aside**

"I don't want you to get mad at me okay. But I made plans to go out with Naruto tonight, it's a party but you go in pairs so he asked me and I said yes cause I felt bad if I had said no." Sasuke looked me dead in my eyes with his cold pitch-black eyes as he said what he needed to say on a serious note.

"Why would I get mad if you go with Naruto? I'll just stay here and get to know everyone more better, started with your brother I hadn't even seen him yet." I cheerful said with a smile.

"Okay, but don't lead Itachi on, he's a horn-dog." I laughed at Sasuked comment.

"Oh, one more thing, my mom is right, your style is really nice, that's why I noticed you, can you please help me get dressed." He gave a sly smirk as I agreed to help him.

We made our way out my room and right across my room was Sasuke's. His room was as equally as big as mine, but it was very neat and tidy. He preceded to take of his clothes leaving me to see his limp cock and firm ass. I sware my eyes gorged out as I was seeing what was infont of me.

"It's only fair, right, I've seen you, now you've seen me, but anyways my closet is over there, pick out something for me to wear please as I go take a shower."

I smiled as I watched him go into the washroom leaving the door wide open. I stopped staring and made my way to his closet. He had a walk-in closet that was furnished from shoes to socks, to sweaters to sweats, to dress shirts to dress pants. I thought to myself, "Hmm he'll need something dressy, but something flexible enough for him to dance around in, well that's if he danced." I giggled to myself. I looked in the dress shirt side of the closet as I found a nice plain white long-sleeve shirt that was free flowing due to its silky material. I looked for a solid black tie that had a nice sheen to it to make it stand out as I then made my way to the dress pants section. There I found a nice slim-fit dress pants that was a glossy black but not too over the top with the glossy. I got him a black dress shoe to keep up the personal-party look.

I came out of the closet as Sasuke came out of the washroom drying his dark blue hair.

"I got everything." I smiled.

"Thanks." He stared at me as he seemed to like the choice of clothes I picked out.

"So do I need to find you an underwear to or could you manage?" I joked.

"What, is my dick too big for you to keep watching without getting any ideas?" He bragged.

"Ha, c'mon put on the clothes I wanna see how they will look on you." I said sarcastically to change the subject.

He dried his chest, then his abs along with his armpits and neck then made his way to his lower half of his body. He started from his feet and then made his way up leaving his cock for last. I have to admit, his dick was not even hard but it was at an impressive 5-6 inches by me just looking at it. He made his way to his dresser and got out his underwear and slipped in on.

"Put the shirt on first, then the pants and last the tie." I stated bluntly.

"Okay 'sir'" He chuckled.

"I haven't seen Sasuke in such a good mood, ever, maybe it was because I was there, or maybe it was because he was going out with Naruto... I hope he has a great time with him but I wonder if he'll try anything..." I said in my head as I pouted a bit.

"What's wrong, what's up with the pout?" he asked.

"Oh, uhm... half of the shirt needs to be tucked in as the other half should stay out to give you that shaggy-rough edge yet classy look." He looked at me like he was lost so I made my way infront of him and took his shirt and tucked in half into his pants when I accidently touched his cock.

"Oh my God, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to." I pleaded.

"Sure you didn't." He said with a sarcastic tone in his voice as he zipped his pants.

"Do you know how to tie a tie?" He asked.

"Of course." I went back infront of him and began tying it as I said the instructions in my head, "One end short, the other end long, one over the other and then around the back and threw the hole and pull."

"There you go!."

He smiled and started to tighten it more. "No. You have to have the shaggy rough-edge classy look remember so loosen the tie." I said annoyed.

"Sorry 'sir', but one last thing and then you could go to bed." He smiled. "Can you help me with my hair, please and thank you."

I pulled him into the washroom and got out the gel as I put it in my hands and preceded to spike his hair to the one side how I've seen it before during school. "So who does this for you, if you can't do it yourself?" I questioned.

"Usually the maid, but she stops working by 10 o'clock and right now is 10:15 and I only have 15 more minutes to pick up Naruto." He looked in the mirror as he had a shocked look on his face. "Wow, the maid never makes me look this good." He turned to me and said, "If you're up by the time I get back we could talk more, okay?"

"Sure sounds good by me." I said as Sasuke left the room.

* * *

"Sasuke?" a voice came from the doorway.

"Huh?!" I jumped out of my sleep as I saw Itachi.

"Oh, you're not Sasuke, you must be Jenamaru. Nice to meet you but why are you sleeping in Sasuke's bed, where is he anyways?" Itachi questioned after shaking my hand.

"He went to a party with Naruto and I guess I feel asleep in his room after I helped him get dressed for the party." I stated.

"Oh, well can I ask you something Jenamaru?"

"Sure, go on." I said.

"Do you like, Sasuke more then a friend? Maybe not love, but do you like him?" He asked.

"Well I can't lie, Sasuke's really attractive and he's really nice, but I can't say that I love him, but sure I like him." I stated my reasoning.

"Oh I see, well if you don't want to get hurt, I suggest you come out of Sasuke's room right now before he gets back."

I was took back at his comment. "Are you threatening me Itachi?"

"Oh, no, no ,no, let me rephrase myself, you should leave Sasuke's room before he comes home with a guess and sleeps with them, Sasuke is known for doing that, he has guys chasing after him like counting grains of sand on a beach." He said as he left the room and locked the door.

I then suddenly realized what he meant. It was true Sasuke had both the guys and girls drooling over him. Just then the his room door opened. Sasuke came in with Naruto. He was carrying him bridal style.

"Oh my God, I fell asleep and I just woke up, I'm so sorry Sasuke, I didn't mean to interfere or sabotage you or anything." my words were rushing out of my mouth like a water fall.

"It's fine, I didn't think you'd be up anyways..." Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto who was in his arms.

"Uhm do you mind just leaving and skipping the chit-chat Jenamaru, I like you but I really want Sasuke to fuck me and he can't do that if you're in the room." Naruto stated as if he had said something nice.

"Naruto!" Sasuke hissed.

"It's fine, He's right, that's why you brought him here anyways right?" I ran out the room into my room to get the images of Sasuke fucking Naruto out of my mind.

* * *

"SAS-SASUKE" I could hear clear as day in my room as I was trying to sleep. I couldn't take it no more, so I ran downstairs with my sheets and my fluffy pillow and slept in the basement which was soundproof from Naruto's squeals.

**TOO BE CONTINUED...**

Follow | Favourite | Review | Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Friend-Zone Limits**

"OW! Jenamaru!" Itachi squealed.

I jumped up from my sleep as I noticed Itachi had fallen right over me face first into the basement floor, "Oops, Sorry Itachi, I didn't mean to make you trip like that!"

"It's fine, but why are you sleeping in the basement anyways?" He questioned.

"Well, last night I kept on hearing Naruto moaning Sasuke's name and after about an hour of it I just said 'you know what, I can't deal with this' so I made my own bed on the ground in the basement" I stated.

"Oh, you okay?" Itachi asked in a sincere tone of voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just I was hoping they weren't going to do anything since Sasuke told me to wait up for him so we could talk... If he wanted to talk with me I don't see why he'd bring Naruto to the house..." My eyes trailed off into the distance.

"Jenamaru, Itachi, Sasuke food is ready" Mikoto screamed so all of us could hear her.

"Well let's go upstairs and if anything you could sleep in my room down here and I'll sleep in my upstairs room" He said.

"Huh?! you have 2 rooms?" I reinstated to confirm what he had just told me.

"Yeah" He chuckled as he dragged me upstairs.

When Itachi and I both came from downstairs Sasuke's eyebrow raised as he ran up to Itachi and said something into his ear. Itachi whispered something back and Sasuke looked very annoyed and confused. Sasuke sat down and then told his mom that Naruto is still asleep upstairs and she said, "Why didn't you tell me, I need to make more food then"

"Sorry, we came in late last night" Sasuke said under his breath.

"Well anyways, Jenamaru how about we go shopping today, unless you have stuff to do." Mikoto asked with a huge grin on her face.

Sasuke interrupted before I could answer and said, "Yeah, he said he was going to help me with my..."

I then interrupted him and said, "Well I'd rather go out with your mom, besides Naruto could help you out"

I finished eating as Sasuke's jaw dropped into his pancakes and eggs. Mikoto smiled and knodded in agreement. I finished my meal as I ran upstairs to put on some clothes to head out with Mikoto. I went into my closet and took out my grey sweatshirt and black shorts and tied my black bandana around my head. When I closed my closet door Sasuke stood there with an annoyed expression on his face.

"So why did you agree to go out with her, I thought you said we would talk..." Sasuke said with his head down.

"No, I said we would talk since last night, but you brought Naruto home and you did whatever until God knows when last night" I rebutted.

"Well, I don't know what you're talking about since I woke up this morning and went into your room to see you and you were gone and when I go into the kitchen you come upstairs with my brother... How am I supposed to feel about that?" Sasuke agrued back.

"Huh? The only reason why I went into the basement, ON TO THE FLOOR TO SLEEP, was because your fuck buddy in their was screaming and moaning your name like crazy last night" I retorted.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I brought Naruto here last night cause he was drunk as fuck and as soon as you ran out the room I went to bed, what do you mean Naruto was screaming my name?" Sasuke questioned.

"Stop lying Sasuke, you fucked me hard last night, you came in me like 3 times" Naruto interrupted as he eavesdropped onto our conversation.

"See, who's the one lying now?" I stated as I pushed passed Sasuke as he held my hand and squeezed.

"You said we were only friends and you said it was okay for me to do whatever I wanted. YOU said all of that and now you're acting up, why?" Sasuke's charcoal eyes looked at me and I just pulled my hand away and walked out the room.

"Why did you say I fucked you last night? We didn't have sex Naruto" Sasuke directed his tone to Naruto.

"Because if I can't have you, no one will!" Naruto said as he walked downstairs to eat breakfast.

* * *

"Jenamaru, what's that mark on your wrist, it looks like a black-and-blue mark" Mikoto questioned as we made our way back to her vehicle from shopping.

"Uhm I slept on my hand wrong last night is all" I lied.

"Are you sure, that looks like someones hand was around your wrist, but anyways I wanted to ask you something, is that alright?" Mikoto asked in a calmly tone.

"Yes it's fine" I said as we put the shopping bags into the trunk and got into the car.

"I really like you and I want you to marry one of my boys, if that is alright with you, I'm not saying right now but I would love for you to be one of my own, you're already like family to me, don't get me wrong, but I would love for you to be apart of one of there lives, it would benefit any one of them" She stated with all good intentions.

"I would be honored but I think Sasuke has his eyes set on Naruto" I said.

"Hmm, Naruto, I don't know why but I just have a uneasy feeling towards that boy, I feel like he's manipulative for some odd reason, I mean he is nice but there is something off about him" She stated bluntly.

* * *

Soon we reached the house and we got out the bags and carried them inside. As soon as we reached inside Sasuke looked pale as a ghost and ignored me at every chance he got. I finally got the message, and I finally got the answer Mikoto had asked me.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Follow | Favourite | Like | Review | Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO **

**I Do, But He Doesn't**

I ignored Sasuke as he was ignoring me and went upstairs to pack away my clothes. I went with one foot on the steps and the next but miscalculated and ended up falling back down what seemed like a 20 foot drop as I saw Sasuke look at me when I had hit the floor and he just turned his back and started a conversation with Naruto. Naruto grinned and looked directly at me as he took Sasuke from the back of his neck and tongued him down his throat.

"Jenamaru!" Both Itachi and Mikoto screamed but all I was thinking was Itachi was looking out for me since last night... and I had paid him no attention at all. I got up bags in hand and said, "I'm okay" and made my way back up the stairs and into my room, Mikoto followed me.

"Jenamaru are you really alright? Let me take a look at your shoulder" As it seemed to get black and blue. She called for Itachi to bring her sacred ointment that only the Uchiha family has that they use for injury. Itachi's face expression startled me because he was in shock since his mother asked him for the ointment.

"Uh, Itachi... why did you make that face when your mom asked you for the ointment?" I questioned.

"Uhm because you only use that ointment for serious injury so you must've gotten really hurt, are you sure you're okay?" He stated.

"Yes I'm fi~" I raised my hand to make him see that I was fine but a sharp pain flew threw my whole body as my shoulder moved and I let out a startling scream, a scream that you only hear in the horror movies. Itachi ran up and held me as his mother rubbed the ointment on the black and blue parts of my entire shoulders.

"Jenamaru, if the black and blue doesn't go away by tonight I have to take you to the hospital because there can be a fractured bone or a torn muscle and the ointment can't fix that sort of thing." She suggested.

I knodded and put my head to rest on Itachi's chest. Mikoto left my room and Itachi was sitting with me on my bed. I then decided I should ask him his opinion on what Mikoto had asked me in our car ride.

"Itachi, do you like anyone?" I said to start off the conversation.

"Uhm, I guess in a way, yes I do, why? Do you like someone?" Itachi forwarded back towards me.

"I do, but he likes someone else, what about you?" I asked.

"Well the boy I like also likes someone else." He stated.

"So why don't you fight for what you want?" I said with my head listening to his heartbeat.

"So why don't you fight for Sasuke then Jenamaru? Are you leaning towards second best?" Itachi said bluntly, almost mimicking his mother.

"There no point pulling the rope if there are 1000 men pulling on the other side Itachi. Why would I pull if 1 of those 1000 men are someone I care for? Would that make any sense?" I asked.

"I guess not" He was last for words.

"So let me ask you something else, what would you say if I wanted you to marry me?" I felt his breath get heavy and his heart rate increase.

"Well I'd say, I didn't get your ring yet" He stared into my eyes and lifted me oh-so-gently without harming my shoulder and laid me to rest onto his body. My head was in his chest and our legs were intertwined.

"Would you be okay with this position every night when you go to bed" He asked with a smirk.

"If you had a different position, then I would need my own bed" I laughed. "But yes I love this position."

The door knocked and Mikoto walked in. She smiled as she looked at Itachi hugging me like he was protecting a diamond.

"Well, I guess you have given me an answer to my question Jenamaru" She grinned and exited the room.

"What was she talking about Jenamaru?" Itachi seemed a little agitated.

"She just said it would be nice if I would marry one of her boys is all."

"So you choose me?" Itachi asked with a smile and an eyebrow raised, it reminded me of Sasuke.

"Yes I choose you, Sasuke." "I mean Itachi." His smile turned to a frown as he said, "You know who you want so stop playing this façade when the one you truly want, wants every man he can fuck."

Itachi got off the bed and exited my room, I knew that the only one I wanted was Sasuke. I decided right then and there I needed to talk with Sasuke. I headed out of my room exhausted from the pain in my shoulder and went straight infront of Sasuke's room door. I heard Naruto moaning and I could hear Sasuke panting so I knew what they were doing. I went back into my room and got out a piece of paper and a pen and started to write:

_Dear, Sasuke_

_ I hope Naruto is everything you wanted in life. I hope he is everything I'm not and even more so. I really hope you will invite me to your wedding so I could see how happy he's made you feel. I hope he can dress you and comb your hair because if he can't you'll need a 24 hours maid to do it for you. I'm greatful for all the things you've done for me. Thank you for taking me from that horrid concoction of a building. I feel like I haven't accomplished a lot in life, but I truly have been through a lot. I know I'm not a likable person so thank you for liking me a little bit, it meant a lot to me, and thank you for beating up Hidan for me that really meant a lot too. I'm trying not to ramble on and on but I feel like I don't want to leave you with no questions. So here are the answers to the questions I think you might have for me. Yes I love you. No I don't regret meeting you. No I don't hate you or Naruto. Yes I'll miss your family. And I told you I'm not a prostitute so here is your $2000.00 in full. By the time you read this I'll be long gone so I guess you wouldn't need to try and find me, I'll be fine, I've been alone all my life so I know how to do it now. Then again you probably wouldn't come looking for me to begin with so I guess you can scratch off the first part. Anyways I left the stuff your mom bought only because I can't carry it all, not because I don't like it, I actually love it. Tell Itachi I'm sorry for putting him in a bad spot. Tell your mom I'm going to miss out shopping trip. Tell your dad thank you for having such a wonderful family including himself. Lastly, I want you to know that I appreciate your honesty, your bravery and sexiness. _

_P.S sorry for the wet marks on the paper. I tried cleaning my room up for you guys so sorry for the work you guys will have to do in the room. And Don't ever forget me, because I'll always remember you. _

_ Sincerely, Jenamaru Ryuuda_

I slipped the note under Sasuke's door and made my way out the back door of the house unseen.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Follow | Favourite | Like | Review | Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**Hidden Truth**

'Hmm, I haven't heard Jenamaru in a while now, usually he's walking up and down this house, maybe I should check on him'

Sasuke got out of bed and made his way to his room door when Naruto turned around and said, "Baby, where are you going? I want another round"

Sasuke smirked and told the amature, "Naruto, please don't let this get to your head, I just needed someone to vent out my anger to, and well your ass was the best medicine, well for now anyways... I don't want to hurt your feelings but I don't love you, I just wanted some sex"

Naruto's mouth dropped and his eyes drew into a shallow blue instead of the bright ocean blue it normally reflected.

'So Sasuke really doesn't want me, he probably wants that stupid Jenamaru... Ugh how he annoys me, at first he seemed harmless since he was totally crushing on Shika, but now he made Sasuke fall for him, I'll make it my duty to destroy him'

Naruto opened his mouth and spoke, "Well thanks for the fun then Sasuke, I'll get my things and leave but just remember one thing, if I can't have you, no one will"

Sasuke sighed at the meaningless threat and gestured his hands to the door showing Naruto where to go.

Naruto picked himself up and dressed into his normal orange jumpsuit and made his way towards the door when he noticed a folded paper which wrote Sasuke on it. He quickly made it seem like he tripped and fell on top of the paper and tucked it into his pocket. Sasuke helped the fool up and Naruto left Sasuke's room with a huge grin on his face as he passed Jenamaru's room and noticed he wasn't in there.

'Hah, so my plan worked after all, good thing I noticed that paper or else Sasuke could have found out that Jenamaru had left'

* * *

"Jena

"Jenamaru! Jenamaru? Hey Itachi have you seen Jenamaru?" Sasuke asked puzzled.

"Why are you asking me, and frankly why are you even asking, you've been a total jerk to him you know that? You realize that mom had to use that sacred ointment on him because he hurt himself really badly." Itachi hissed at his younger brother.

"But if he's so hurt why isn't he in bed then?"

Itachi's eyes widened as he flashed before Sasuke's eyes. Itachi teleported himself into Jenamaru's room and noticed that he was no where to be seen. Sasuke ran up and asked his brother what was the matter.

"He's gone! His scent is not in the house, how could I have not noticed until now? Sasuke Jenamaru ran away."

Sasuke's eyes turned from charcoal to a deeper black, the blackest of black, the dark you only see in the deepest of abyss. "What do you mean he ran away? Are you sure, or did someone take him? If he ran away he would have let me known, he wouldn't have left without letting me know..." Sasuke fell onto his knees fighting back the tears "...He wouldn't do that to me, he wouldn't want me to worry, knowing Jenamaru he's probably apologize for my behavior cause that's just how he is, Itachi if anything happens to him, I sware to God I'll kill anybody that lays a finger on him."

"Sasuke, calm down. Jenamaru isn't a novice Shinobi, he made it into the Leaf Academy for the gifted students. You're overreacting, let's wait until morning and see if he returns, maybe he needed some air and space from you, have you ever took that into consideration?"

Sasuke looked at his older brother in 'awe' and stood up and gave him a hug, "Thank you for actually being a brother for once in my life"

Itachi didn't know whether to take it as a compliment or as an insult but either way he was glad to help Sasuke, after all he was his little brother.

* * *

'what a night, I had to sleep at the train station. I'm glad no one came early today and found me sleeping there. I'm going to finish school and then go back to the Snow Village where I belong, I'll have to forget about Sasuke and Shikamaru, there both bad news for me... hopefully I find a home because I can't afford to brush my teeth in a public bathroom again, it's disgusting in there'

Jenamaru walked into the classroom and was greeted by Kakashi Sensei, "I'm so glad you're back from the hospital, if there is anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask, extensions on projects, extra help, money, you name it."

"Thank you Sensei."

Jenamaru took his seat as flock by flock of students started coming in and surrounding Jenamaru with lots of love and get-well cards.

'Wow, imagine, if I hadn't gotten abducted none of these people would care if I even came to school today'

Sasuke walked in the classroom and saw Jenamaru but Jenamaru didn't notice. Sasuke pushed threw the people and took Jenamaru by the hand and swung him up and hugged him and whispered in his ear, "You're alright, you're okay, I'm sorry okay, I'm really stupid and I'm really sorry, I love you please don't make me worry about you like that again okay?"

Jenamaru felt a soft, gentle peck on his cheek as everyone in the room applauded in a 'awe'. Jenamaru was lost for words, Sasuke said he was sorry, and he said it multiple times.

Kakashi Sensei settled everyone down and started to teach. After the couple hours of his class was over he released the students and Sasuke quickly grabbed Jenamaru by his hand and they both went outside.

The two boys laid on the grassy hill, Sasuke's hand still intertwined with Jenamaru's. "Jenamaru, one thing that still bugs me though, why didn't you let me know you needed some time alone, you could have left a note, I was worried sick, I didn't sleep at all last night."

"What are you talking about Sasuke, I left you a note under your door since I heard what you and Naruto were doing... By the way what's gotten into you, you totally ignore me and then your fuck Naruto for like the whoel entire day and now you're holding hands with me in public and hugging me? What's up?" Jenamaru inquired.

"I walked and searched my whole room, there was no note Jenamaru... WAIT... Naruto, Naruto fell onto the floor infront of my door before he left and I was so puzzled because there was nothing for him to trip on... he must've saw the note... I'M GOING TO KILL HIM"

Jenamaru raised up and put his head onto Sasuke's chest with his right arm across as well and said, "Sasuke, don't worry about it, get some sleep, I hate the fact that I kept you up for the whole night"

Sasuke smirked but before he closed his eyes he said, "Jenamaru, I truly love you, I'm getting a job to work in a office thanks to my dad and his hookups, it's a multi-billion franchize and they want a trusteed man of my status to run it... but I only will take the job if you are okay with it."

Jenamaru jolted up, "You can't refuse Sasuke, that's a once in a lifetime opportunity and you'll be a billionaire well I mean by yourself."

"So you agree to it then, but there is one more condition."

"What is it? You want me to live with you or something haha" Jenamaru said sarcastically.

"Precisely, so I guess it's settled, we're going to be living together from now on, I already picked out 3 houses that you would like, it's up to you to choose which one you want."

Jenamaru's mouth dropped a inch and Sasuke stood up and kissed him. It was so gentle yet so powerful, he slid his tongue in as Jenamaru allowed access. The both released and Sasuke said, "When we move in together I want to be your first."

"But Sasuke, I was..." Sasuke interrupted and said, "No, that doesn't count, it was against your will, I want to be your real first, I want to make love to you, not sex, I want it to mean something, I want to share my life with you."

**TOO BE CONTINUED...**

**Follow | Favourite | Review | Thanks for reading!**


End file.
